Soontir Fel
Soontir Fel, o Barón Fel si se aplica su título nobiliario, fue considerado como uno de los mejores pilotos de cazas TIE que ha tenido el Imperio Galáctico en sus filas. Como tal, destaco especialmente en el escuadron 181 de TIE Interceptores. Posteriormente se unió el Escuadrón Pícaro de la alianza rebelde con el objetivo de encontrar a su mujer Wynsia Starflare (Syal Antilles), hermana del líder del escuadrón, Wedge Antilles. Más tarde, una vez la hubo localizado escapó con ella a las regiones desconocidas, de la galaxía con el objetivo de vivir en paz y lejos de la guerra, uniendose al conglomerado de la Ascendencia Chiss. Biografía Inicios Soontir Fel nació en Corellia 29 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, en los vastos campos de cosecha del planeta. Al ser una zona de gran tamaño, sus habitantes se veían obligados a aprender a volar para moverse en la inmensidad de la zona y para realizar los trabajos de fumigación y vigilancia de las cosechas. Poco antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, Fel ya era un experimentado piloto. Después de que su padre sufriera un envenenamiento accidental, Fel tomó clandestinamente su puesto en la compañía agraria AGR para la que trabajaba su familia. A punto de cumplir 18, venció en la carrera del Festival de la Cosecha de la AGR. Fel iba a entrar en la compañía ocupando el puesto de su padre, aunque todo el mundo ya sabía que desde hace mucho era él quien substituía a su padre en el negocio. La misma noche del día del festival, Fel impidió que el hijo de uno de los directivos de la AGR violara a una joven. Tras informar del incidente al Oficial Horn del CorSec, Fel accedió a testificar en el juicio por abuso. Sin embargo, un mes después, el oficial al cargo del sector en el que trabajaba de la AGR le citó para hacerle una propuesta. Oficialmente, su actuación en la carrera del festival había llamado la atención del Senado Coreliano y el joven técnico agrícola había sido invitado a ingresar en la academia estelar de Carida. La AGR cuidaría de su familia el tiempo que estuviese fuera. Extraoficialmente, el padre del joven contra el que tenía que testificar Fel había preparado su invitación a la academia con el pretexto de impedir que Fel testificara en el juicio. Si Fel no aceptaba, la AGR denunciaría a su padre por permitir el acceso a personal no autorizado al uso de los recursos de la AGR, en referencia al tiempo en que Fel hizo el trabajo de su padre cuando éste no podía hacerlo por su envenenamiento. Fel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y partió para Carida a la semana siguiente. Formación En su paso por la academia, Fel aprendió la rigidez de la disciplina y la mecánica del vuelo en el espacio profundo con los cazas imperiales. Combinaba sus estudios con otras distracciones como el zone ball, llegando a participar en la liga entre academias y destacando como jugador. Además, compartió clases con otra conocida figura de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Han Solo. Tras terminar su instrucción en la Academia se graduó como teniente ante el Gran Moff Tarkin y Lord Vader. Su destino para el año de servicio que los graduados debían cumplir fue el sexto escuadron del grupo 37 de cazas imperiales (6/37th), con nave base en el acorazado Abrogator. Las primeras misiones del teniente Fel consistieron en contener las insurgencia de los fanáticos Lortan en Saloch. En sus primeras misiones, descubrió que el líder del escuadron, el capitán Tessra, sufría lo que los pilotos llamaban la "gripe del servicio". Cuando faltaba poco tiempo para terminar el año de servicio obligatorio, algunos oficiales al mando de sus escuadrones no querían morir casi a punto de conseguir sobrevivir a un año volando en cazas TIE. Muchos de ellos preferían no arriesgarse e incluso algunos de sus subordinados tenían dudas acerca de si ayudarían a sus hombres en caso de haber problemas. Cuando Tessra salió del escuadrón, Fel tomó el mando y se aseguró de que el 6/37 se convirtiera en uno de los escuadrones más temidos. De la misma manera que el escuadrón crecía en reputación, Soontir Fel también veía aumentada su devoción por el Nuevo Orden. Capitán e instructor thumb Tras cumplir el año de servicio obligatorio, Fel fue ascendido a Capitán, y cumplió voluntariamente un año más como piloto de cazas TIE. Después de eso sirvió durante un tiempo al mando de un acorazado, el Orgullo del Senado en Nal Hutta dando caza a piratas y contrabandistas en el área, aunque también tuvo alguna que otra escaramuza con las fuerzas rebeldes. Sin embargo, ese destino no duró demasiado, y en vez de proseguir con su carrera como el deseaba, fue transferido a la academia de Prefsbelt IV para adiestrar a otros pilotos. Sin saberlo, durante ese período de tiempo Fel instruyó a algunos de los pilotos que serían el alma del Escuadrón Rogue. Biggs Darklighter, Jet Porkins, Hobbie Klivan, y Tycho Celchu resultaron ser sus alumnos más destacados. Cuando la promoción que Fel había instruido se graduó, Fel volvió a encontrarse con el Moff Tarkin en la fiesta de graduación. Tarkin le ofreció a Fel un puesto en su escolta personal. Su primer destino como tal habría sido la Estrella de la Muerte. Aunque Fel aceptó de buen grado la oferta del moff, fueron sus propios alumnos los que le "salvaron" de ese destino. Darklighter, Celchu y Porkins, secuestraron un carguero imperial, el Rand Ecliptic, y desertaron a la Alianza Rebelde. A pesar de no ser el responsable directo de esa acción, como su superior, Fel tuvo que pagar las consecuencias. En vez de unirse a Tarkin en la Estrella de la Muerte, fue reasigando al segundo escuadrón del grupo 181, conocido también por "Los Olvidados del Emperador" o one-eighty-worst. Sería allí donde Fel se distinguiese como uno de los mejores pilotos de Caza TIE de la historia del Imperio y de la galaxia. As imperial y marido Nada más llegar al 181, Fel se hizo cargo del escuadrón con la asistencia del oficial al mando, el coronel Derricote. Su primera misión consistió en la recuperación de un puesto avanzado imperial en Ord Binnir. La misión estaba considerada suicida, algo a lo que los miembros del 181 estaban acostumbrados ya que solían asignarles misiones especialmente difíciles. En este caso, el grupo 233 fue totalmente detsruido en Ord Binnir, y se decidió enviar al segundo escuadrón de la 181 a recuperar el puesto. Con el mando de Fel, su maestría en vuelo y sus dotes de instructor, el 181 logró una gran victoría ese dia, la única victoría, ya que mientras Fel recuperaba Ord Binnir, la alianza rebelde consiguió destruir la Estrella de la Muerte sobre Yavin. Tras las batalla, Fel fue ascendido a Mayor, y durante la ceremonia de entrega de medallas a los supervivientes de la batalla, conoció a Wynssa Starflare, la famosa actriz de Coruscant. Durante el año siguiente, la reputación del 181 había dado un vuelco sorprendente. El Alto Mando decidió convertir al grupo en un escuadrón de élite bajo la supervisión de Fel. Sólo 36 pilotos integrarían el grupo, y serían seleccionados sin importar su posición diplomatica o familiar, tan solo contaban la devocion al Imperio y las habilidades de vuelo. Tras un año de relación, Fel le pidió a Wynssa que se casaran. Sin embargo, la popular actriz dudo en aceptar debido a un peligroso secreto. El verdadero nombre de Wynssa era Syal Antilles, hermana de uno de los más conocidos heroes de la rebelión, Wedge Antilles. Para protegerse a sí misma y a su familia se cambió el nombre y lo mantuvo en secreto. Wynssa amaba a Fel, pero también quería a su hermano y no deseaba que ambos tuvieran que enfrentarse algún día. Fel era consciente de eso pero le hizo ver que las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese eran de lo más remótas, y que no podían dejar de hacer lo que ambos deseaban por algo que quizás nunca ocurriese. Wynssa acepto. Tras la luna de miel, Soontir Fel volvió a sus obligaciones y Wynssa a los escenarios. Compaginaba el mando del escuadrón con las glamurosas obligaciones de su esposa. Derricote acabo cediendole el mando del 181 a Fel. A medida que aumentaban las hostilidades entre los rebeldes y el Imperio, Fel no podía dejar de pensar en el día en que quizás tuviera que matar al hermano de la mujer que amaba. Apariciones *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 122'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 140'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * *''An Interview With Timothy Zahn'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe''